gonefandomcom-20200225-history
The church battle
The church battle is a battle that takes place inside the church between Brianna Berenson and Drake Merwin. Before the battle Orc is drinking at his house (where Drake and Brittney are still imprisoned) and Jamal comes to join him. However, Jamal starts making fun of Orc's duties as a prison guard, and when Brittney screams multiple times that Orc needs to kill her, he loses his temper and, drunk, stamps on the floor. This breaks the floor and Orc and Jamal crash into the basement. Orc cracks Brittney's head and flees, ashamed, while Jamal is captured by a newly-emerged Drake. As Jamal has a broken arm, he cannot fight back and has no hope of escaping Drake, so he pledges loyalty to him and Drake gives him a gun. The two of them sneak around the street, and Drake learns that the only people in town capable of stopping him are Orc, who is still drunk, and Brianna. However, he morphs back into Brittney, who is alarmed that Drake has escaped. Jamal tries to tie her up and nearly succeeds, but Brittney eventually realizes what he is doing and escapes. She runs towards the church but Jamal catches her easily, and begs her to give up before he has to shoot her. However, Brianna is searching the streets, calling out for Drake in an attempt to goad him into showing himself. She realizes that he may have become Brittney, and that Brittney would have headed for the church. She arrives just as Jamal shoots Brittney in the face. During the battle The explosion of the gun knocks Brianna back mid-step, but she twists in midair and lands on the altar in a crouching position. She is stunned for a second and only watches as Brittney, with her face blown apart, is still standing and looking at Jamal, who is terrified. He tries to shoot her in the chest but Brianna collides with him and knocks the barrel away before he can fire. She grabs Jamal by the neck and punches him six times with her other fist in under a second, causing him to collapse to the ground. Brianna, too disgusted to look at Brittney, asks how she is over her shoulder. This means she does not see Drake emerge, and he grabs Jamal's gun with his tentacle before she notices. Brianna jumps at him and buries her bowie knife in Drake's chest, but he merely grins and tells her that this will be fun. He tosses the gun away and pulls the knife out, before almost catching Brianna with his whip hand. Brianna ducks and Drake throws the knife at her, but she dodges it easily before slinging her shotgun from her back and firing. Drake's head caves in but begins reforming immediately, so Brianna draws her garrote and uses it to slice Drake into three pieces - head, torso and legs. Believing she has won, Brianna laughs at Jamal, before Drake wraps his tentacle around her legs. Unable to move them at all, she can do nothing as Drake puts himself back together and starts crushing the bones in her feet until she realizes she still has her shotgun. However, Jamal shoots in the shoulder before she can fire it. Drake prepares to finish her off but suddenly morphs into Brittney, but not before ordering Jamal to kill Brianna. Jamal ties Brittney up and tells Brianna that if he'd wanted to, he could have killed her. He flees with Brittney just a few minutes before Edilio and Ellen come in, armed with shotguns. Edilio orders Ellen to get Lana, and Brianna tells Edilio that she can't beat Drake. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Plague